Creddie, Spam, Cam and more
by Chaotic M
Summary: This is going to have only fics inspired by songs.


Welcome Home - Coheed and Cambria

She had a chance. Note the had. She could have, should have endured Carly, and Sam if she had really love him, but she didn't.

"_Come on Valerie they're not that bad, maybe Sam but not Carly she's nice you know." _

"_Freddie no and don't try to convince me otherwise."_

No instead she tried to pull him away from them especially from Carly. He gave her a choice, one last chance.

"_Hey Freddie," she asked in a sweet tone._

"_Yeah Valerie."_

"_Since you're my boyfriend and all, I wanted to tell you."_

"_Yeah, what is it."_

"_You can never see Carly again, you can see Sam but I have to be with you."_

"_But, okay.."_

She had to pick him or her selfish needs. And she just blew him away, she never really loved him. He had once hoped she would die for what she did to him. But if it weren't for her. He wouldn't have Carly who finally went out with him. And all it took was, a broken heart, and taking insults from Sam. Never in his life had he been happier to have his heart broken.

"_Hey Sam."_

"_Yeah Carly."_

"_Guess what."_

"_What."_

"_I'm going out with Freddie."_

_"What!!"_

* * *

Every time we touch - Cascada

She couldn't handle it every time they touch, be it an accident or on purpose. She always felt something a spark and she knew someday it was only a matter of time before she ruined their friendship.

"_Hey Carly um," Called a nervous looking Sam_

"_Yeah," She replied with a distant look on her face._

"_Can you let go of my hand, your kind of creeping me out," She told her pointing with her free hand at her other hand._

"_What, oh I'm so sorry Sam."_

"_Carly_

"_Yeah," Replied a nervous looking Carly_

"_Can I kiss you."_

"_What, you want to kiss me," She stuttered._

"_Yes," She said as she leaned in and then…._

"_Carly." Someone called "Carly snap out of it," She shook her head and Sam was there looking at her like she was some kind of nutcase. _

Like she said she could end up ruining their friendship one of these days.

* * *

Suffocation - Papa Roach

He was suffocated. He couldn't keep living this kind of life. But he had to make his father happy he was the only thing he had left.

"_Hey dad."_

"_Yes Spencer."_

"_I'm going to law school."_

"_That's my son."_

He had to do something, everyday it was the same thing a routine. Wake up, Dress up, go to school. His life had started becoming dull when his mother died. His father was a organized man everything needed to be in place or he'd go nuts, Carly came out like him she was organized every little thing had to be in the right place the slightest mistake to them meant failure. But to him and his mother, failure was just a lesson so the next time you tried you wouldn't fail. He wished his mother was still alive, he was on the verge of depression. And he was scared, scared that he might do something crazy. He'd even tried to commit suicide once.

"_Hey Spencewer awe you dere," Called out a five year old Carly. _

_She entered Spencer's room only to find him with a rope around his neck and he was standing on top of his bed._

"_Spencewer what awe you doowing," She innocently asked._

_But it was to late Spencer had already jumped and was currently choking._

_Carly ran out of the room scared. She ran to her father._

"_Daddy, daddy Spencewer is hanging frowm his bed he wooks wike he can't brweathe,"_

"_What!" Their father ran to the room._

"_Spencer what do you think your doing." He exclaimed. After he didn't receive an answer he proceeded with untying Spencer._

"_What were you thinking," He asked._

"_I don't know I'm sorry."_

_His father just hesitantly nodded and left the room with Carly in tow and the occurrence was never brought up again._

That's why he quit. He finally did it he left school quit his job and left to Seattle. His dad told him to think about to not do anything rash and stupid. He couldn't handle it anymore he just left. But shortly afterwards his father was drafted for war again and he had to take care of Carly but he like it. And now he wouldn't solve his problems with suicide but rather with unpredictable actions. He knew it wouldn't solve his problems so easily but it was better than suicide and that was okay with him.

* * *

I don't want to be in love - Good Charlotte

He took her for granted. And now he was alone she was gone. She's waited for him so long and he just thought she'll never leave me I'll find her later. Until she was finally fed up with it and left.

"_Aw come on Carly I didn't mean to," He pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Jake but it's to late," She responded._

"_But I can change I'll start paying attention to you just come back," He pleaded._

"_Sorry Jake like I said it's to late besides I've already found someone, who appreciates me," She informed him and with that hung up._

She had used him only wanting him because he did anything for, the smallest thing he'd do it just to please her. But now he was gone he finally realized that she was using him until she got bored and would just leave him for some other poor sucker. So he broke up with her.

"_Aw come on Freddie bear don't be that way come back please," She said hoping to convinve but it was far to late._

"_I'm sorry Valerie it's to late, it's over."_

"_But-" He cut her off._

"_I said it's to late, I found someone else someone who won't just use me." and with that he hung up._

She didn't know what to do her friends were so blind always thinking they've found their soul mates but just ended up used or under appreciated. All they did was find someone realize they're being used and break up it was kind of their thing. She hated their routine so much she almost didn't want to be in love with Spencer and just wanted to throw up her hands and say 'I don't want to be in love'. Yeah she was with Spencer as wrong as that was but she was already eighteen so it was okay some people thought it was wrong but it was their opinion not hers. She'd still be with him. But that's not what we're here for. Carly and Freddie were, like she said, blind each time they broke up they'd come to each other and say that they broke up and stuff. So she decided to push them in the right direction.

"_Hey Freddie are you still going out with um Stacy was her name I think."_

"_No I broke up with her today, why?" He asked slightly confused she never asked him about his girlfriends._

"_Oh no reason, so you want to go on a blind date."_

"_Uh why not, she's not ugly is she," He suspiciously asked._

"_Nope even Carly approve of her," She lied._

"_Oh well then okay."_

"_Hey Carly are you still with uh Riley."_

"_No I broke up with him today, why?" She usually had to tell Sam about her breakups._

"_Oh no reason, so you up for a blind date."_

"_Um sure why not."_

"_Good," She grinned as her plan was going great._

"_Hey Sam where's my date," Asked a slightly impatient Freddie._

"_Oh don't worry she'll be here any minute now."_

"_But, since it's a blind date you can't see her until I say so."_

"_Uh fine."_

"_Hey Sam I'm here, where's my date."_

"_Oh he's here don't worry but close your eyes and don't peek."_

"_Um, okay."_

"_You can _both _open your eyes now."_

"_Okay they," They said in unison._

"_Carly," Gasped a surprised Freddie._

"_Freddie," Gasped a alarmed Carly._

"_I'll just leave you to lovebirds so you can have some privacy," Said Sam with a devilish tone._

"_Sam!" They both screamed as their blonde friend took off smirking._

Now her friends were happily married thanks to her for guided them or as they put it pushed them in the right direction. And she was equally happy married with Spencer.

She just loved happy endings. NOT. Just kidding they were but happy endings weren't her things it was good thing their live always had excitement and Carly and Freddie were constantly fighting but never breaking up. It was just like TV only better, way better.

* * *

So um not very used to this cuz i'm kinda new but i hope you like Very open for criticism and reviews

I'll be writing more Including Seddie, Cam, Spam, and Creddie Maybe some SpencerXFreddie dont know the name but I'm not to good with slash.

Oh yeah and guys can request a fic just leave the song and the pairing in your review and i'll write, but it might take sometime depending on the pairing and song.

Please review.

REVIEW. please.


End file.
